On the 21st night of September
by khoopakhoop
Summary: Nep and Noire remember the events that happened on a certain night in September. Oneshot.


"It's the 21st of September again huh?" A female voice said, looking towards the moon from the balcony.

"It sure is. It just reminds you of that nights events now doesn't it?" Another female voice answered.

"How could I forget? That night you had such a beautiful dress and as we danced through the night, both the stars and your beauty stole it all away." The female voice replied before turning away, "Though the events that happened afterward were a touch embarrassing..."

The other female voice giggled and whispered.

"Would you like to experience it again?"

* * *

"Hey Noire~, hurry and finish up your work so we can do something fun~"

A certain purple hair "friend" groaned lying on one of the bean bags in the room. Her name is Neptune and once again she's skived off her work and lounging about in my office for some reason.

"If you want me to finish earlier, why not help me with my work? Not that I'd let you touch documents regarding Lastation, and even if I did let you, you probably wouldn't be able to recognise the importance of such things anyway." I shrug. "Come to think of it, why not pester Blanc or Vert instead?"

"Blanc's working on her next 'big thing' and chased me out with her hammer when I popped by, and Vert's locked herself in her room and won't come out." Neptune said nonchalant. "Nepgear's out doing stuff with Uni, Rom and Ram and I don't wanna go back and work. So Noire is the only one I can go for entertainment!"

She's looking at me with eyes full of expectation, is this a chance for a comeback? If it is I won't let this opportunity slip away.

"Ho? Are you lonely perhaps? No one to keep you company and entertained? What a poor soul. Gee, I wonder who's the lonely one now?"

"Geh!" Neptune recoiled. "Oh no! I set myself up for that! Damn you author and your situations! If this weren't a fanmade work, I'd be the one taunting instead!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"The author of course!"

"I don't think anything you say can influence him. He is dictating how this goes."

"Noire's stolen my 4th wall breaking gimmick too! Stop! STOP! You're making her too powerful!"

I sigh. "Okay, what do you want to do now?" I said as I put down my pen.

"Eh? You're done now? I thought you had more to do." Neptune looked at me quizzically.

"I've pretty much completed all that needs to be done today. Plus I can't really do much else with you here yearning for my attention." I say as I walk towards her. "Now tell me, what should we do?"

"Play games of course!" Neptune stood up and puffed out her chest with some kind of weird pride I don't understand.

"Is gaming all you can think of?" I sigh.

"I think of pudding too!"

"You being this much of a simpleton makes me wonder how you're functioning in high society when you're transformed." I shake my head in confusion.

"What can I say? It just works."

I sigh.

* * *

"Where are we going Noire?" I ask as I follow behind her.

"Preparations." A curt reply.

We're now walking through the city, and despite my best efforts to stay inside and game, I was dragged out by Noire. I did drop by unannounced though so maybe I had that coming for me. I followed her as she lead the way, occasionally stopping her to try and buy myself some snacks. Being in a foreign land means eating foreign food and I don't recall walking around Lastation for leisure before, granted I do stay in my room almost all the time.

"How long till we get there?" I ask Noire with street snacks in my hands.

"If you didn't stop me so many times we would've been far closer than we already are now."

I groan, where exactly is she taking me anyway? Hopefully it's somewhere fun but I get the feeling that it's not going to be so.

"Aaaaand my gut feeling was correct."

I sigh as we walk into a shop with rather elegant dresses on display, from bright colours like pink, white, yellow, etc., to dark, soulful colours like black, violet, deep blue, etc. There's a nice range of colours and designs to choose from, though the white dresses feel more like wedding gowns than dresses you wear to parties and the like. Now I know why Noire mentioned 'high society' earlier.

"These truly are a work of art. All made by a master craftsman with such attention to detail applied with such skill. It truly is wonderful how beautiful they all look."

Noire can apparently see the value in these dresses, though I don't have the same sense of admiration like Noire, I can definitely tell they were made in good quality as told by the price tag.

"500,000C for this one dress?"

I groan. Though the price is not wallet breaking for someone of our status, for the normal consumer, I'm sure this premium dress is something you save up to buy, wear it once or twice, then leave it in the drawer for years only to take it out again for your daughter to wear, only to get sad after she told you that the design looks old and she'd rather buy a new one that's more in line with the times and whatnot.

"You're probably thinking the designs will be in bad taste after a few years or so am I right?" Noire said walking up beside me.

"How did you read my inner thoughts?"

"I didn't, I just read your face that's all."

"Why are we in this posh of a place?"

"I'm here to collect the dress I'll be wearing for tonight's event. It won't be the entertainment you're looking for but it's the only option you have other than going back and getting grilled by Histoire."

As Noire said that, a clerk came by and escorted her to the back where her outfit would most likely be. Now I'm left alone in a posh place looking really out of place.

"Hey missy, you're the CPU of Planeptune aren't ya?" an old sounding voice called out from behind me.

"Woah! You scared me old timer. How'd you know I'm the CPU? Wait, what am I asking? Who **_doesn't _**know who I am?"

The old man chuckled, "I travelled the world a lot as a young lad, practising and perfecting my craft. If ya want, I can make ya something that'll make even Lady Noire's jaw drop to the floor."

"Are you sure? Isn't she the one who should garner the most attention and make everyone's jaw drop?"

"You're the surprise guest, the moment you step in is when everyone's jaw drops. With my expertise, their jaws will break through the floor, metaphorically speaking anyway."

"So I'm basically stealing away a portion if not a chunk of Noire's shares. I'm not into theft you know?"

"It won't matter in the long run anyway. Besides, it'll show your Oracle that you didn't sneak out to play but rather to get some shares for the country. Though the consequences are made pretty clear from doing this."

"Do the thing I set out to not do today, or to receive an hour or longer lecture by a book that's over a millennia old."

"It's your choice missy, come over this side once you've made your decision."

The old man turned around and disappeared behind a curtain to the left of the counter. Now I'm by myself with a decision to make and an answer to give.

Ten seconds, twenty seconds, thirty seconds.

A minute passes and I walked through the curtain.

* * *

"I honestly did not expect to see you in that dress, much less interacting the way you did with the guests. You really do act like a different person the moment you transform."

"Ufufu, how's that for a surprise Noire? You've only seen my act when I transform against monsters but not when the public is involved after all."

We are back at the Bascilicom after the after-party. It's just Neptune and I now. Most of the staff have gone home or are preparing to go home.

"The amount of people trying to kiss up to you when you're transformed is fascinating in a sense." I said in amazement. remembering the amount of people trying their best and failing to strike up a conversation with Neptune.

"Hmm, what can I say? I'm just that popular cause I hold so much natural charisma."

"Stop tooting your own horn." I scoffed. "If someone of considerable status offered you to dance would you even do so? You've dodged all of them earlier."

"Oh? Would you rather I steal some of your people from high society with my dance? I rejected them out of consideration for you you know?"

"Try me then," I taunt, placing a record in a nearby music player. "See if your dance manages to captivate me enough to think better of you."

"As you wish." Neptune walked towards me and grabbed my hand.

_Do you remember?_

"You're pretty good at this, I'm astonished."

_The twenty-first night of September?_

"There's more where that came from, Noire."

_Love was changing the minds of pretenders._

"Then show me."

_While chasing the clouds away~_

"Gladly my dear."

_Our hearts were ringing._

Dancing with Neptune like this...

_ I__n the key that our souls were singing._

With just the two of us alone...

_As we danced in the night._

In our own little world...

_Remember._

It feels magical.

_How the stars stole the night away~_

Ah~ I think I'm falling in love.

* * *

I rise from the bed, tired from all that's happened last night. Though embarrassing, it was pretty enjoyable nonetheless. Being together with the one you love really is a special feeling. I look down to my right, admiring the adorable sleeping face of my partner. Though I have to admit that things really did turn up to eleven rather quickly.

"I wonder if I'll regret this..."

I muttered to myself while poking Neptune's face. She must be dreaming of pudding or something.

"Nothing's gonna get done if I sit around here, ight Imma head out."

I got myself cleaned and dressed and walked towards the kitchen to make my own breakfast. If Neptune asked, I could make something for her too but she's asleep and will probably stay that way for a while. I'll just letter bee.

So I've meme'd and made a bad pun in quick succession, what kind of character do you want me to be author? I'm concerned about how my life is gonna be now. This later part also doesn't seem to fit with what happened before. Shame I can't do anything but wonder.

But the 22nd of September will be a day like any other, but now I have Neptune to carry on my shoulders as well. I'm sure I'll be fine right?

* * *

"Till today, I'm not sure if I'm fine with having to carry you on my shoulders as my 'wife', Neptune." I said lying next to her.

"Hehe, since we got married I've been doing my fair share of work haven't I? I've been working hard to keep my end of the deal." Neptune replied with a smile on her face. She really is still the same old Neptune.

"Doesn't feel like you're working hard enough."

"Only a workaholic like you would feel that way."

"The night is still long and I'm feeling cold, prepare yourself Neptune."

"Anytime."

Another round on the 21st night of September.

* * *

_** Literally got the idea for this while I was listening to Earth, Wind and Fire's September on my way home. Based as heck.**_

_** Hello, it's been a while. For anyone new, I'm Khoopa and I've just been doing the same old as mentioned in the last chapter of my genderbent Nepgear series. Though now instead of procrastinating at home, I'm working to get money on $9/hr. If anything, I'm nearly done with the next chapter for that series but may be subjected to longer wait times.**_

_** I'll see you again.**_


End file.
